


【法加】守株待虎

by liangmianfanzha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France/Canada - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangmianfanzha/pseuds/liangmianfanzha
Summary: 预警：dirty talk，狱警×罪犯
Relationships: Canada/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【法加】守株待虎

马修沉浸在弗朗西斯沾满香奈儿须后水味的吻中，在他忍受了接近6个月的劣质牙膏和烟草味后，弗朗西斯下巴混杂着生姜味的檀香让他几乎忍不住要捧住对方的脑袋就这样和他亲上一整天。

“你湿了吗？小家伙？”弗朗西斯在他们不得不停下来喘气的间隙里咬着他的耳朵，马修希望他能闻到自己花了整整2包烟才从那个胸大的要撑爆制服的乌克兰女狱卒那买来的一瓶用了大半的女士香水——他不想自己闻上去像块在加油站公共厕所发酵了整整3年的奶酪。

“我不知道...先生...”马修的呻吟在更加深入的亲吻中泄露出来，他清楚地感觉到弗朗西斯的下边像根铁棍似的紧贴着他的大腿，由于这是他们的第一次——尽管没有那么的浪漫，但终归是第一次——所以马修不想像个荡妇似的马上把自己的屁股凑上去。他不那么利索地扯下弗朗西斯的裤子，含住了对方发红的性器。弗朗西斯发出了吸气声，显然是没有预料到这个。 

他趴在弗朗西斯的办公桌上帮他口交，衣服被扒的一干二净，后穴里还塞着对方不怎么安分的两根手指。面前，弗朗西斯的家伙有点过于大了，他甚至没法把它全部含进嘴里，只能用舌尖在对方的睾丸和龟头上游走，再尽可能地用手照顾裸露在外的那一段。他一面因为弗朗西斯为他扩张的手指呻吟着，一面用空闲的手抚摸自己粉嫩的乳头，直到它们都翘的高高的，显得很可爱，马修控制不住地轻轻摆着腰，好让弗朗西斯的手指能刺到他的敏感点，而不是像现在这样让他越来越欲火焚身。

弗朗西斯的身材很好，非常好，比他交过的任何一个男朋友都好，而香奈儿蔚蓝香水的后调让他闻起来很轻浮。马修更努力地试着给他深喉，直到他被呛得咳嗽又流泪为止。 

“够了，马修。”弗朗西斯非常努力地没有让自己压住马修的脑袋往老二上撞，他捏住马修的脸让他坐起来，自己却也在红着脸喘气。马修看上去不太明白他的意思，微微地歪着脑袋，因为深喉而呛出的眼泪还挂在眼角边。他感觉的下面自己又变大了一圈。 

马修开始主动搂住他的脖子亲吻，弗朗西斯顺势抱起他，他用腿夹紧弗朗西斯的腰，还在被托起屁股的一瞬间粘起了几张纸，他尴尬地把它们一张张揭掉，但每一张都被他的淫水打湿了——弗朗西斯轻笑一声，马修把头埋在他的肩窝里不肯抬起来，直到他感受到弗朗西斯的老二在他的后穴打转为止。他的穴口并没有主人的矜持，弗朗西斯只需要轻轻地松手就能够把他滚烫的龟头送进湿漉漉的小穴里，马修感觉到甬道深处的瘙痒与空虚，他早就湿的一塌糊涂，弗朗西斯的鸡巴可以轻轻松松地让他高潮——马修才意识到自己正在想念前几分钟他的嘴巴被塞满时的满足感。

“威廉姆斯先生，你的小穴一直在吸着我，让我操开你。”弗朗西斯在他的耳边小声说，他恶意地把手松开一点，让自己的龟头卡在马修一张一合的穴口，“但我想听你说一遍，否则我不能确定你究竟想不想被我操。”

马修的小穴明显的收缩了一下，接着他哆哆嗦嗦地抬起头来，颤抖着亲吻弗朗西斯，在湿润的吻中求他操开自己。这招总是有用，弗朗西斯的呼吸比刚才更加粗重了，他在马修的呻吟中掰开对方湿润的臀肉，沾着淫水的臀肉被分开时甚至传来了不容忽视的粘液声。

下一秒马修如愿以偿，弗朗西斯过大的性器蛮不讲理地直接捅穿了他的后穴，让他尖叫出声，眼泪也随着飞溅的淫水洒落。弗朗西斯站着操他，这让他几乎要晕过去，弗朗西斯的鸡巴每次都能准确地碰到他的前列腺，马修很快开始神志不清地求饶。

“先...先生...慢点...慢点....我受不了了——”他撕扯着弗朗西斯的头发，确信自己的指缝中会在今天内都沾满好闻的薰衣草味，“太深了...我要高潮了...弗朗西斯——”

“我会操的你射不出来为止，直到你因为高潮失禁。”弗朗西斯任凭对方抓住自己的金发，他加快了动作顶弄，马修的臀肉打在他的身上发出令人愉悦的声音。他抱着马修走到自己的椅子边坐下，肉棒也随着重力进入了马修的最深处，对方迎来了今天的第一次高潮。

“弗朗西斯，不行——”他的精液就在弗朗西斯坐下的一瞬间喷到了自己的身上，马修甚至没有拿手碰自己，他的口水与眼泪混杂在一起难以分辨，身体剧烈颤抖着，而弗朗西斯已经开始了自己的第二波攻势。

这次是从乳头开始。马修的乳头向来是个敏感的地方，他没有反抗，直到自己的下身再次站立起来，弗朗西斯把手指塞进他的嘴里搅动，马修吮吸着弗朗西斯手上自己的精液与爱液，而弗朗西斯用舌尖戳着自己微微张开的乳孔，马修的小穴再一次开始工作了。

“你比刚才还要湿——小荡妇。一定有不少人喜欢你的小穴吧？”弗朗西斯抬起头来时，马修再一次抱住了他，并尝试着用自己并不锋利的指甲在他背后留下几道纪念品，“我能想到你被他们操软的样子，他们也是这样玩你的乳头让你高潮的吗？”

“别说了...先生...求你...慢点——操...”弗朗西斯的荤话该死的有用，每句话都能让他的后穴更紧一分，他被操的昏昏沉沉。弗朗西斯再一次加速，他能听见自己的淫水被挤压出白沫的声音，两人过于滑腻的结合处几乎让他从弗朗西斯身上摔下来。

“...让我高潮...啊...求...求你...”马修努力地把自己被操的乱七八糟的语言组成一句完整的话，他自觉地前后扭着腰，好让弗朗西斯的老二能够戳刺到他的每一处敏感点。弗朗西斯伸手握住他抽动着的阴茎，用拇指划过发红的马眼，马修尖叫着流出了一点精液。

“我会射在你的小穴里，让你怀孕。”弗朗西斯察觉到对方正在二次高潮的边缘徘徊，他再一次凑近马修的耳朵，“你会怀着孕给我操，每天都是，我会射在你的子宫里，直到你高潮到什么也射不出来为止。”  
但实际上弗朗西斯自己也徘徊在射精的边缘，马修毫无章法的亲吻落在他脸上的每一寸地方，直到他的脸被对方的口水和眼泪弄得湿漉漉的，皮肤中渗透出劣质女士香水和烟草味，像个处女似的颤抖——底下那张嘴却比任何一个站街女更会取悦男人。弗朗西斯觉得是时候了，马修的瞳孔已经因为愉悦而开始散涣，他无意识的摆动着自己的腰，弗朗西斯伸手托住他的屁股，开始最后一波快速的抽插。  
他的最后一波攻势没有持续太久，马修很快因为高潮而抽搐起来，阴茎一跳一跳地打在弗朗西斯的腹肌上，每次都能留下粘腻的前列腺液与少量的精液。“我不行了...弗朗西斯——别...别这样...”他没有故作矜持，没有人会在几乎被一根有着不正常长度的老二操射过一次后还能故作矜持。马修感觉自己的甬道已经被操的麻木发烫，他无法控制自己不去看他们交合处，弗朗西斯巨大的性器就那样被他的屁眼坐到了底，他爽的脑袋一片空白，只能用力地抓着弗朗西斯的背部张弛的肌肉，想要用这种方式来缓解自己接近痛苦的快感。  
弗朗西斯把他从自己的腿上拉起来，翻身压在椅子上，再一次操进了那个湿的一塌糊涂的后穴，粉红的穴口已经被操的发红，软肉外翻着。“呜...”马修埋在椅子里的脑袋发出一声甜腻的呻吟，他无意识的在网格状的椅子上磨蹭着自己肿大的奶头，弗朗西斯俯下身去捏住他空虚的发疼的乳头揉捏，在乳孔上留下他的印记，同时比刚才更猛烈地抽插起来——马修听见他们的交合处发出淫靡的水声，他的蜜汁沿着颤抖的大腿滴落在地板上...他在破碎的讨饶声中终于射出了第二发不怎么浓稠的精液。  
“操我...弗朗西斯，操我——”马修的后穴拼命地收紧，吸着他在释放边缘的老二，弗朗西斯喘着粗气地再次撞了十几下，直到他射在对方仍在抽搐的小穴里为止，马修也没有从他刚刚经历的前列腺高潮中恢复过来。弗朗西斯的任何一个小动作都能让他发出颤抖的呻吟，当他从马修的小穴里拔出来发出“啵”的一声时更是让对方尖叫出声，收缩着穴口挤压出混杂着精液的淫水，马修的关节发红，身体烫的要命，弗朗西斯试着用亲吻让他冷静下来。  
“你还好吗，甜心？”他撩了下自己被打湿的金发，亲吻马修的脸颊，“想抽根烟吗——万宝路？云斯顿？”他把马修的头发别到耳后，起身打开自己的抽屉。  
“...万宝路，先生。”


End file.
